


Pysyt kultaa kalliimpana

by Vivacious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU: Durinit elävät, Angst, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: Bilbo ei koskaan tule kantamaan Kontuun omaa osuuttaan Ereborin aarteesta, mutta ainakin Thorin voi pitää huolen siitä, että hänet lähetetään matkaan arvoisellaan tavalla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on jo vanha teksti, mutta ajattelin että pitääpä postata tämä tännekin. 
> 
> Disclaimer: En omista hahmoja, he kuuluvat Tolkienille ja Jacksonille.

Thorin valaa kruunun omilla käsillään. Se on kultaa. Hän oli nähnyt Balinin epäileväisen katseen, kuullut poikien huolestuneet kuiskailut, muttei ollut suostunut vaihtamaan kultaa toiseen jalometalliin. Kulta ei enää laula hänelle. Se kuplii kirkkaan keltaisena, säihkyy takomon hämärässä kuin lohikäärmeen silmät, mutta enää Thorin ei kuule sen kuisketta. Vaikka kuulisikin, Bilbo ansaitsee vain parasta. Hän ei koskaan tule kantamaan Kontuun omaa osuuttaan Ereborin aarteesta, mutta ainakin Thorin voi pitää huolen siitä, että hänet lähetetään matkaan arvoisellaan tavalla.  
  
Tulien kuumuus saa hien valumaan pitkin Thorinin kaulaa, mutta hän värisee kuin horkassa. Hänen kirvelevät silmänsä ovat kirkkaat ainoastaan silloin, kun hän keskittyy yksityiskohtiin. Muuten huoneen muodot ovat väräjäviä. Ne sulautuvat toisiinsa oranssissa kajossa, joka kimpoaa Thorinin käsittelemistä, pyöreistä opaaleista. Kuun väriset kivet muistuttavat häntä vaaleasta ihosta, jota hän ei koskaan ollut päässyt suutelemaan.  
  
Thorin istuttaa opaalit keskelle kullasta taivutettuja tammenlehtiä.  
  
_Aion istuttaa sen kun kaikki on ohi. Kun pääsen kotiin.  
_  
Hänen kätensä tärisevät.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Azog kohottaa aseensa, valmistautuu kuolettavaan iskuun. Thorin ei sulje silmiään. Jos tuo saasta koituu hänen kuolemakseen, hän ei aio osoittaa hiventäkään pelkoa. Durinin linja ei horju. He ovat kiveä, vahvoja ja jylhiä viimeiseen saakka. ( _Entäpä Thror, kyvytön edes astumaan ulos vuoresta? Entäpä Thrain, kadonnut tai kenties karannut taistelusta_ …)  
  
Koska Thorin ei sulje silmiään, hän näkee kalpean örkin iskun. Hän näkee, kuinka se lävistää ilman, muttei koskaan halkaise hänen keuhkojaan, ei koskaan vuodata hänen vertaan. Hän kuulee terävän henkäisyn. Hän tuntee kasvoilleen lämpimänä roiskuvan veren ja päälleen rojahtavan painon.  
  
Mitä Thorin ei näe, on hento vartalo ilman _mithril_ -paitaa, kylmenevä hänen yllään.

  
  
*  
  
  
Thorin asettaa kruunun Bilbon kutreille. Hän suutelee suljettuja silmäluomia. Ne ovat kylmät hänen huultensa alla. Bilbon ei koskaan olisi pitänyt tuntea kylmää. Yavannan lapset kuuluvat aurinkoon, keskelle ruiskukkaniittyjä, leskenlehtien viereen kasvot valoa kohden. Eikö Thorin ollut luvannut vorolleen saliensa lämmön ja oman, polttavan syleilynsä? No, hän ei ole ollut sanansa mittainen mies enää hetkeen.  
  
Thorin nielaisee. Hän silittää kalpeaa poskea kädellään.  
  
”Minä olisin antanut sinulle kaiken”, hän sanoo. ”Vannon sinulle, että olisin.” Hänen äänensä kaikuu kryptan marmorilla peitetyistä seinistä. Se kuulostaa vieraalta hänen korvissaan. Tyhjältä, kuin vain kuolleille annetut lupaukset voivat kuulostaa.  
  
”En ymmärrä, miksi annoit minulle anteeksi”, Thorin jatkaa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Ottakaa hänet vastaan tai antakaa hänen pudota kiville”, Thorin ilmoittaa. ”En välitä. Varkaan henki ei ole minkään arvoinen.”  
  
_Juuri niin. Hän petti sinut. Hän oli ainoa, johon luotit ja hänkin petti sinut. Hän ansaitsee kuoleman._  
  
”Thorin…” voron ääni on pieni ja särkynyt. Hänen poskiaan pitkin valuu kyyneliä. Thorin värähtää ne nähdessään.  
  
_Yhä vieläkin hän yrittää leikkiä tunteillasi. Oletko koskaan nähnyt taitavampaa manipuloijaa? Hän olisi iskenyt tikarinsa sydämeesi nukkuessasi._  
  
”Lähde pois silmistäni, petturi”, Thorin sihahtaa. Bilbo nyyhkäisee. Hän nostaa pienet kätensä ja avaa takkinsa. Pois nousee _mithril_ -paita, viimeinen merkki siitä, mitä heidän välillään joskus olisi voinut olla. Se lentää Thorinin jalkoihin.  
  
              
*  
  
  
”He tulevat laulamaan teoistasi”, Thorin sanoo. ”Eikä kukaan tule muistamaan kuinka tein sinulle väärin. Vaan minä en unohda.” Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. ”En koskaan unohda sinua. Minä en koskaan anna itselleni anteeksi.”  
  
”Ei hän tuollaista tahdo kuulla”, kuuluu ääni ovensuusta. Thorin jähmettyy. Hetken päästä Kilin käsi lepää hänen hartiallaan. Thorin kääntyy ja kohtaa molempien siskonpoikiensa surulliset katseet.  
  
”Teidän pitäisi olla lepäämässä”, Thorin kähähtää.  
  
”Niin pitäisi sinunkin”, Kili huomauttaa.  
  
”En sano, että ansaitsisit täyttä armahdusta, eno. Mutta sen hän tahtoi sinulle antaa”, Fili sanoo. Thorin sulkee silmänsä.  
  
”Hän…”  
  
”Bilbo ansaitsee rauhan. Eikö sinustakin?”  
  
”Tietenkin.”  
  
”Hän ei koskaan saa sitä, jos kerrot hänelle tuollaisia asioita, Thorin.”  
  
”Etkä sinäkään saa”, Kili pistää väliin.  
  
”Mekin tarvitsemme sinua. Erebor tarvitsee kuningastaan saleissaan, ei hautakammioissa.”  
  
”Hän antoi sinulle anteeksi. Kunnioita sitä, eno.”  
  
Thorin sallii Filin ja Kilin syleillä häntä murtuessaan. Hän ei ansaitse sitä.  
  
”Näkemiin, Bilbo-setä”, Kili toivottaa heidän viimein lähtiessään edeltä illalliselle. Thorin lysähtää maahan.  
  
                        

*  
  
  
Sinisenä hehkuva miekka lävistää Azogin sydämen. Tämä kaatuu, ja sitten Bilbo liu’uttaa sormuksensa pois sormestaan. Hän yskii verta.  
  
”Thorin…”  
  
”Bilbo! Älä liiku, minun täytyy noutaa Oin—”  
  
” _Thorin_ ”, Bilbo toistaa. Hänen otsansa on rypistynyt kivusta. ”Älä mene. En tahtoisi olla yksin.”  
  
”Mutta—”  
  
Bilbo tarraa hänen ranteeseensa. ”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo, ja Thorin nauraa kolkosti.  
  
”Sinäkö pyytäisit minulta anteeksi?”  
  
Bilbo väistää hänen katsettaan. ”Tahdoin ainoastaan suojella sin… teitä. Ymmärrän, jos et hyväksy…”  
  
”Minun kuuluisi ryömiä edessäsi”, Thorin sanoo. Hänen kurkkunsa on karhea hänen lisätessään painetta Bilbon vuotavaan haavaan. Veri valuu solkenaan hänen sormiensa välistä ja höyryää pakkasilmassa. ”Minä olen se, jonka tulee anella anteeksi.”  
  
Bilbo katsoo häneen ja hymyilee vaisusti. ”Ei ole… mitään… anteeksiannettavaa.”  
  
”Johdin sinut suunnattomiin vaaroihin. Lähes tapoin sinut itse. On minun syytäni, että…”  
  
”Minä juoksin itse ulos ovestani. Ja lähes on vain lähes, Thorin. Etkö tiedä… _etkö tiedä_ , että minä…”  
  
Bilbon hengitys rohisee. Hänen silmissään heijastuu taivaan sininen, puhtaus, jota taistelukentältä ei löydy. Thorinin rintaa kiristää. Hän painaa käsillään lujempaa, kuin voisi siten pitää Bilbon paikoillaan, pysäyttää ajan ikuisesti.  
   
”Lähtisin uudestaan”, Bilbo henkäisee. ”Tällä sekunnilla. Sillä, Thorin…”  
  
”Älä”, Thorin anelee. Hän ei kestä kuulla, hän ei ansaitse kuulla.  
  
”Sillä sinä olet minulle rakas. Te kaikki olette. Mutta… erityisesti sinä, jääräpäinen kuningas.” Bilbon suupielet nytkähtävät. ”Irrota”, hän pyytää. ”Soisin sinun syleilevän minua mieluummin.”  
  
 Niin Thorinin kädet vetävät Bilbon vasten hänen rintaansa. Hän silittää tämän kiharoita, kuin Bilbo olisi vain pieni lohtua kaipaava lapsi.  
  
”Laulaisitko minulle?”  
  
Thorin hymisee, kunnes hänen äänensä murtuu, ja hän saa nostaa pienen ruumiin kotkan kannettavaksi.  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Hyvästi, _amrâlimê_ ”, Thorin sanoo. Hän on vihdoin löytänyt oikeat sanat kauniille, urhealle vorolleen. ”Kiitos.”  
  
_…että rakastit minua._  
  
_…että lähdit ulos ovestasi._  
  
_…että olit minua rohkeampi._  
  
_…että olit olemassa edes hetken._  
  
_Kiitos, että olit kultaa kalliimpi._


End file.
